The Oakson Sisters and the Death eater's Secret
by freakofnature14
Summary: It's Cammy and Lissa's third year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter just arrived. Soon, their world will be turned upside-down. Collab with PrigleGoesInTheTardis. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is by both Me and Pringle goes in the TARDIS! We both worked hard on it so no negative comments! I will not take that no way! (Written by Pringle!) **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter if we did we both be in it! :) **

**So enjoy the story!**

Chapter One:

It was July 21st of 1991 when a letter came through the mail.

"I'll get it mom!" yelled a girl with short brown hair and green eyes.

"Lissa, after you get the mail wake up your brother!" Her mother yelled "And your sister!"

Lissa flipped through the mail, when she found one particular letter she smiled. She put the other mail on the table and ran upstairs and into her brother's room. She jump sat on the bed, waking her brother.

Milo Oakson, a small boy with brown hair a shade lighter than Lissa's own, woke up with a start and looked around, till he spotted her. He groaned "Lissa why'd you wake me up!" he threw a pillow at her and laid back down

Lissa huffed. "Fine then, I guess you don't want your Hogwarts Letter." she said, about to get up.

Her brother's eyes shot back open "Wait!" He got up and took the letter from her hands. Lissa smiled and left his room. She walked over to her and her twin sister's room. She walked over to the bed that had a girl who looked exactly the same as Lissa, except with longer hair, sleeping in it. She shook the girl. "Cammy! Wake up!" she yelled. No response. Lissa sighed and grabbed a book off of Cammy's shelf and began to read.

Cammy woke up with a groan and glared at Lissa even though Lissa was not paying any attention to her.

"Since when are you into _Marvelous Merlin_?" Cammy demanded, "I thought you hated comics!"

"Well, you're about as energetic as a flobberworm in the mornings, so I thought I'd find something to do, since you're obviously not getting up anytime soon." Lissa quipped.

Her sister screeched and lunged for her book, but Lissa jumped up and held the comic book high above her head.

"Want it? Then I guess you'll have to get up!"

Defeated, Cammy dragged herself out of bed and headed for the door, snatching _Marvelous Merlin _from her as she passed.

Ten minutes later the whole family was in the kitchen, reading Milo's letter listing the school supplies he would need for his first year at Hogwarts.

"Maybe we'll finally get a Slytherin this year, huh Milo?" Their father said.

Lissa bit her lip. Both mom and dad had been in Slytherin, and they were hoping she and Cammy would be too. But instead, Lissa was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Cammy, well, Cammy was a Gryffindor.

Milo whined "But I wanna be with Cammy or Lissa!"

Lissa looked between her brother and parents "Well its really up to the hat not us.. so we can only hope.." she said before flipping through another book that had been left on the table.

Cammy was looking around the table "We should probably get ready, and get Milo's supplies. He can use some from our first year." she suggested

Milo shook his head "No, I'll get my own stuff." he told them. Lissa nodded and went to get ready for the day. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She quickly changed into a jean skirt and a blue shirt with a black coat that had the Ravenclaw crest. She left the room and went down stairs. Cammy was waiting for her and she wore something similar to what Lissa was wearing. Cammy wore a red shirt and a yellow jacket with the Gryffindor crest on it. She also wore a jean skirt, but with black leggings.

The two girls were sitting on the couch reading through their own letters. They'd both received their Hogwarts acceptance letters two years ago, now all they needed was new books for their third year.

"Girls? We're heading out to Diagon Alley! Where's the extra floo powder?" their mom yelled.

Lissa thought, "I think its in the kitchen in a jar that says _extra floo powder_!" she yelled

"Right! here it is!" Their mom said as she entered the living room, holding Milo's hand and a big green jar that did indeed say _extra floo powder_.

"Everyone ready? Alright, Cammy, you go first. Milo, watch how she does it."

Cammy grabbed a handful of the ashy powder and ducked into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley" she yelled before being swallowed in a massive tower of swirling green flame.

Milo was up next, and looked greener than the flames now flickering in the fireplace, but he took some powder and stepped into them anyway.

"Diagon Alley!" he said, and was whisked away.

Lissa stepped up and did the same.

Lissa looked around and found herself standing between Cammy and Milo. All of them were covered with black dust. Soon after she appeared both her parents came.

"Okay, Cammy and Lissa you grab the books that you need" Their mother told them. They both nodded and walked along Diagon Alley, over to _Flourish and Blotts. _There was some kind of commotion going on in the store. "It's Harry Potter!" Someone yelled, "Harry Potter! In _Flourish and Blotts_!"

The siblings pushed through the crowd to see Harry Potter himself.

And there he was, a very scared looking eleven year-old, who had apparently defeated you-know-who. Merlin knows how.

Suddenly the gamekeeper, Hagrid pushed through the crowd.

"Right. Clear the way everyone! He's got to get his wand y'know."

Harry looked relieved and followed Hagrid out of the shop, most of the crowd going with them.

Lissa looked at Cammy "We need to get our books and then our owls!"

"Yeah, Milo? Come back here." She said, dragging a disappointed looking Milo back from the door.

"Fine." Milo said.

Lissa walked around grabbing the books that she needed. After she was done she walked over to the door and waited for Cammy and Milo. Pretty soon they both showed up, carrying bags full of books.

"What now?" Cammy asked.

Lissa smiled. "Pet shop."

"Oh yes! We can finally get an owl!" Cammy exclaimed

Milo smiled "Yes!"

They all walked out of the Book shop and headed for the pet shop.

When they entered the the pet shop. They walked around the shop hearing all owls, cats, and toads (oh my). Lissa look at the smaller owls and spotted and cute small spotted owl. she smiled and grabbed the little owl. Cammy was looking at the small yet normal size owl and she saw a Screech owl with little tufts that looked like ears. "Oh you remind me of a cat!" she said smiling and picked that owl. Milo was were all the big owls were and noticed an owl call the Great Horned Owl "You are mine now!" he grab the cage and met up with his sisters.

"Okay did we get everything that we need?" Lissa asked

Cammy and Milo both nodded and they both went back to their parents "Okay we're ready" Both Lissa and Cammy said smiling.

Then they headed back to the fireplace, (which was extra roomy since customers used it to transport their stuff) and they said the words that would take them home.

"458 Hippogriff Lane."

**A/N: **

**Thank you for reading we hope that You will wait for the next Chapter which will be up… I don't know neither does Pringle so yeah I just hope for ****AWESOME**** reviews! So yeah until next time We hope that you have a very good day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is chapter two, and let's begin with smiles and reviews! So please review me and Pringle would love that! :) **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter if we did we both be in it! :) **

**So enjoy the story! (This was written by Pringle, this A/N thing!)**

Chapter Two:

It was September 1st, and Cammy, Lissa, and Milo Oakson had just been dropped off at King's Cross Station.

Hunter Oakson, their father, pulled Milo aside to give him the 'no associating with mudbloods' talk, while their mom busied herself with her purse. Cammy pulled Milo, who was looking increasingly uncomfortable, away from Hunter.

"Alright Dad, we've got to go now!"

Lissa was looking around, ignoring her parents for the moment and spotted a group of red heads. She smiled and faced her parents.

"Yeah we really need to go or we'll miss the train! I love you both!" she said and quickly walked away with Cammy and Milo behind her. She was right behind the group of the red heads. She looked over at Cammy and smiled. Cammy had a smirk on her face.

"Oh, Hey Cammy, I wondering if you'd seen any sign of the Weasleys?' she asked loudly

Cammy shook her head "No I haven't seen them yet."

Milo blinked looking confused.

Soon after Cammy said something the two particular twins that they were hoping to get the attention of turned around.

"Ah, So the Oakson Twins came to play." said one of the twins

"Yes, The Oakson Twins came back to see their heroes!" said the other one

"Oh Fred and George, we all know that we are _your _heroes." Lissa said smiling.

Cammy nodded "So, are you ready for our third year?"

Fred and George smiled "Oh yeah we-"

"Got everything planned for-"

"this year." They both said finishing each other sentences

Lissa smiled "Okay! Can't wait!"

Just then, Mrs. Weasley called them.

"Fred! George! Will you stop flirting and get on the train?... Oh, hello Cammy dear, is this your little brother?" She said as she walked over.

Cammy grinned. "Yep! This is Milo."

"It's my first year!" Milo said proudly.

"Wonderful! Ron's too!"

"But it won't be if we don't get to platform 9¾ right now." Fred said, looking at the clock.

"Let's go!" Mrs. Weasley said, urging them on.

They all went to the magic brick wall. Lissa ducked through it first, then Cammy. Milo followed soon after.

"Wow" said Milo looking around the hidden section of King's Cross station.

Lissa smiled as she moved her bags to the overhead rack and took her owl, books, and Wand with her.

Cammy just brought her owl and wand. Milo just took his wand and one book.

"Okay, Milo it's a long ride to Hogwarts and you need to make friends. I don't care who, just as long they are nice and not mean!" Cammy told him sternly as they walk into the train and walked into an empty compartment.

Lissa nodded while she sat down by the window with Cammy sitting next to her. "Yes and don't worry about the muggle-born, they're actually really nice, I'm friends with one! Her name is Penelope." She told him smiling.

Milo blinked "So you don't listen to Father?" he asked sitting across from her

"Nope!" both Cammy and Lissa said with a smile.

"So.. the muggleborns are just like normal wizards? Dad said they were fake and weak." Milo asked.

Lissa sighed.

"I'm pretty sure he's never even spoken to one, so how would he know? Besides, Penelope's the top of the class in charms, so she beat purebloods and muggleborns alike."

Milo nodded.

"Okay. can I get some sweets from the trolley?"

"Only if you get me some too." Cammy said, tossing him a couple of galleons.

"Oh, Me too! get me those chocolate frogs! I love those!" She said and tossed him her money with a smile

Milo rolled his eyes and walked out and went to find the trolley.

Lissa grabbed onto her book, which was the _Numerology and Grammatica _

Cammy looked at her like she was crazy

"Really, You gotta be kidding me, you can't read now!"

Lissa was ignoring her while she was reading.

Cammy rolled her eyes and just started to pet her owl.

Milo walked in with a big smile on his face "I met Harry Potter!"

Lissa look up "What! Really what was he like?!"

"I don't know but he was buying stuff from the trolley and I also met that Weasely kid!"

"Ron?" Lissa asked

"Yeah that was his name! Maybe we'll be in the same house!"

"Maybe, Milo, Maybe" Lissa said going back to her book.

"Alright!" Cammy said. "Now at least you know some people, and even if you aren't in the same house, you'll still see them around."

Lissa nodded, but was not really paying any attention.

Then the compartment door slid open and the Weasley twins came in.

"Cammy, Lissa, can you please tell Fred that I'm obviously taller than him?" George asked.

"It is true Fred, George is taller than you" Lissa said looking up at from her book

"Thank you Lissa!"

Fred huffed. "Whatever." And sat next to Milo. George followed suit, leading to a very squished Milo smushed up against the wall of the compartment.

Lissa laughed "You alright there Milo?"

Milo try to get out of the squishiness. He finally got out

"I'm going to go to a different compartment!"

he said, and stepped out and left them all alone.

Lissa went back to her book. Cammy looked at her

"Are you going to read all the way there?"

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends how long it takes to get there" she answered.

Cammy looked at the twins, "Well, while Lissa's being an antisocial bookworm, you guys up for a game of exploding snap?" she asked, pulling out the deck of cards.

"Sure" They both said.

Thirty minutes and two rounds later, they arrived at the castle.

Lissa put her book away "Okay who goes out first?"

"I will!" the twins said at the same time, then glared at each other.

"I'll go" Cammy said, rolling her eyes. She got up, walked down the hallway. Lissa followed her.

When they filed outside, they saw Hagrid gathering up the first years.

"First years to the boats! Everyone else to the carriages!"

Milo waved to them as he climbed into the boat. Cammy and Lissa watched and waved until he disappeared from sight, and then climbed into the horseless carriage that would take them to the castle.

**A/N:**

**Okay this is our chapter two Hope that you enjoyed it as much as me and Freak did writing it. So please review. If you do I'll give you a cookie! (Pringle wrote this A/N too)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is chapter three and lets begin with smiles and reviews! So please review me and Pringle would love that! :) **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter if we did we both be in it! :) **

**So enjoy the story! (This was written by Pringle, this A/N thing!)**

Chapter Three:

**Lissa's POV**

Lissa, Cammy, Fred and George were in the great hall, With Lissa being a Ravenclaw, she sat at the Ravenclaw table and started to talk to Penelope. Cammy was talking to George and Fred about certain things. Within five minutes of waiting all the first years came into the Great Hall. Lissa watched her brother as he walked by, talking to a girl and another boy. Professor McGonagall walked up the stairs to where the sorting hat sat on a small, three-legged stool, and pulled out a scroll that had all the first year students names on it. She started to call the names out one by one for each student to be sorted.

"Goldstein, Anthony!" McGonagall called. He walked up, sat on the stool and she placed the hat on his head

"RAVENClAW!" the hat yelled and everybody cheered, especially the Ravenclaws.

"Oakson, Milo!" She called next

Milo walked up there slowly Lissa and Cammy were both eager to see where he was going to be put.

It took about a minute or two till it yelled "RAVENCLAW"

Lissa cheered like crazy and Milo came and sat next to Lissa and Anthony.

"Granger, Hermione!" McGonagall called next. Hermione, a small girl with bushy brown hair, walked up next and the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" She called next. He walked up there eagerly and sat on the stool, the hat barely touch his head when the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

"Carson, Amaya!" McGonagall called next. She walked up slowly and sat on the stool. The hat took a minute and yelled "RAVENCLAW!" She hurried over to the Ravenclaw table and sat between Milo and Anthony.

"Potter, Harry!"

Everybody was whispering and wonder where he was going to be put. Harry sat on the stool as Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head. It took like a minute or two then it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" everyone clapped, Gryffindor the loudest. Cammy pointed at Lissa and teased her, saying "We got Potter!" Lissa rolled her eyes. After the last student was called and was put in Hufflepuff, Dumbledore gave a quick speech, warning them about all the deadly monsters on and around school grounds.

After that, platters of food floated out of the kitchen and the feast began. Milo was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Wow! Ravenclaw! Do we get ALL this food? Are muggle cafeterias like this? What are classes like? Do I get to be in the same dormitory as you? What are we going to do first?"

Lissa smiled as she piled smoked grindylow, salad, and a slice of pink-tinted bread onto Milo's plate.

"Yes, I don't know, no, and I'd _like_ to start eating first." She said, answering his questions. She piled the same things she'd gotten Milo onto her own plate, but replaced the pink-tinted bread with some mashed potatoes. While she was eating she settled into comfortable conversation with Penelope.

**Cammy's POV**

At the Gryffindor table, Cammy was talking to Fred. George too of course, but he tended to spend most of his time talking to either Lissa or Lee Jordan.

Harry was sitting next to Ron, Fred and George's little brother, who was piling a little of all the food on his plate.

"Ron don't you think that's a bit much?" Cammy asked

"What? I'm a growing boy!"

Cammy shook her head "Okay Ron whatever you say"

Ron rolled his eyes and proceeded to stuff his face.

Cammy looked at him and shrugged. She grabbed some food for herself and glanced over at the Ravenclaw table. Lissa had already buried herself in a book and was eating one-handed. Milo was talking to a short girl with dark hair who sat across from him. Good, it seemed like he was making friends.

Fred waved his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Cammy!"

Cammy blinked and smiled at Fred "What?" she asked

"I just asked you what classes you have."

"Oh, Hold on" She grabbed her school list and handed it to Fred.

_Monday_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__(first period)_

_Study of Ancient Runes__(second period)_

_Potions__(third period)_

_Transfiguration__ (fourth period)_

_Care of Magical Creatures__(fifth period)_

_Tuesday_

_Care of Magical Creatures__(morning)_

_Potions__(afternoon)_

_Astronomy__(midnight)_

_Wednesday_

_History of Magic__(morning)_

_Herbology__(afternoon)_

_Thursday_

_Divination__(first period)_

_Transfiguration__(second period)_

_Potions__(third period)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__(fourth period)_

_Care of Magical Creatures__(fifth period)_

_Friday_

_Potions__(first period)_

_Charms__(second period)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__(third period)_

"Why do you want to know what classes I have when we've got the same classes, we _are_ in the same house, and year. Lissa will be the only one who won't have the same classes as us." Cammy explained

"Hmm, we should ask her when we get the chance."

George cringed. "Also, we maaayy have lost our schedules, so that's why."

Cammy look at them "Really?" she said

"Yeah, we think the ghoul ate them." Fred said.

Cammy laughed. "Would this be the same ghoul that eats your summer reading each year?"

"Yes" they both said, completely seriously. "By any chance, did your sister do the summer reading?" George asked.

"Of course! She does nothing but read!"

George grinned. "I know! Where would we be without her?"

"As I recall, we'd be trapped in Snape's storeroom with a banshee who had a lifelong ambition to become an opera singer." said Fred.

Cammy glared at him. "I thought we agreed never to speak of that again."

Fred nodded "Oh yeah..."

Cammy rolled her eyes. Soon after that, the dinner plates disappeared and dessert came. With pudding!

Cammy grabbed a spoonful of it.

She turned around and saw Lissa, _still_ reading her book but not eating the dessert. Milo was talking and eating. Cammy turned back to Fred.

"So we got the same classes, but maybe one of us got one class different. I know Lissa had something different than us I don't know what though." Cammy said and took a bite of her pudding.

"What are you saying that Lissa has the same classes as us but one?" George asked Cammy

Cammy nodded

"Yeah all but one I think. I really don't know, all we have to do is look over her classes again."

Cammy look over again at Lissa and saw her talking to Penelope with her class schedule in one hand.

"Oh! she has them out so one of us should walk over to her and see what classes she has!" Both Cammy and Fred look at George.

"Guess that means me then." George said as he got up. "Make sure Filch doesn't catch me away from Gryffindor table okay?"

"Got it!" Cammy said and looked around

Cammy twisted in her seat to watch George.

George sidled over to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Lissa on the shoulder, Lissa, who had been completely engrossed in _Spellman's Syllabary_ jumped with a start and smacked George with her book. Fred stifled a laugh. Cammy shook her head and glanced to where Filch was sitting. "They're attracting too much attention!"

"Don't worry about it." Fred said.

"Got it!" George said as he returned triumphant.

"so you got it? What classes does she have?" Cammy asked

"Well apparently she had two more schedules on her for some odd reason, and guess whose schedules they are?" He asked them

"Whose?" Fred asked

"Ours! Apparently she knew that we were going to lose ours and she asked Professor McGonagall for our schedule for this year."

Cammy looked at Lissa and Lissa waved with a smile and went back to her book.

"I swear she must have psychic powers." George said as he sat down.

"Hmm, so what are her classes?"

"Well she gave me her copy so here it is" George said and handed them the schedule.

_Monday_

_Care of Magical Creatures (first period)_

_Study of Ancient Runes__ (second period)_

_Transfiguration__ (third period)_

_Potions__ (fourth period)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__ (fifth period)_

_Tuesday_

_Care of Magical Creatures__ (morning)_

_Potions__ (afternoon)_

_Astronomy__ (midnight)_

_Wednesday_

_History of Magic__ (morning)_

_Herbology__ (afternoon)_

_Thursday_

_Arithmancy__ (first period)_

_Transfiguration__ (second period)_

_Potions__ (third period)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__ (fourth period)_

_Care of Magical Creatures__ (fifth period)_

_Friday_

_Potions__ (first period)_

_Charms (second period)_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__ (third period)_

"Hmm well looks like everything is the same except for Arithmancy and she's got one same period class on Monday" Cammy said.

"Wait what period does she have Arithmancy?" George asked

"She has it on Thursday, 1st period" Cammy said.

"Okay cool."

"Why do you want to know?"

George fidgeted in his chair. "No reason."

"Oh, just tell her George." Fred said.

George looked around and whispered. "I flunked the transfiguration test last year. Lissa said she'd help me study, but if Percy finds out he'll never get off my back."

Cammy laughed. "Is that all? Nobody passes that test right away."

"I did!" said Fred.

"Well aren't you special?" Cammy sniffed.

"I was thinking 'incredibly handsome and intelligent' but special works too."

"Better watch out Fred." said George. "If your head gets any bigger, you'll end up like Percy."

"Hey, it was a joke! Besides, I failed the potions test, so we're even."

George nodded, apparently satisfied.

Soon the Feast was over and Dumbledore set them free. Everyone headed to their House Tower for the night and got ready for school the next day.

**A/N: **

**Okay that is it for this chapter! :) Hoped you like it! I know I did but hey Its okay!**

**Next Chapter will be up soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) **

**Pringle &amp; Freak Out! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is chapter four and lets begin with smiles and reviews! So please review me and Pringle would love that! :) No really we would! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter if we did we both be in it! :) **

**So enjoy the story! (This was written by Pringle, this A/N thing!)**

Chapter Four:

**Cammy's POV: **

Cammy stepped into the common room. "Man it's great to be back!" She said as she looked around.

George and Fred both nodded. "Yeah we know how you feel!"

Cammy sat on the couch, not wanting to go to bed quite yet. Fred sat next to her and George sat on the chair.

Cammy was looking at the fire while the people around her were heading to their dorms. Percy was showing the 1st years their dorm room.

"So Cammy, excited about this year?" Fred ask

Cammy looked at him "I talked about it at lunch" she told him.

Fred blinked "Oh… yeah… Well then.. How's home?"

Cammy shrugged. "Like all my summers I guess.. But Lissa's been acting weird lately and I don't know why."

George looked at her "What do you mean acting weird?"

"I mean that she looks like she's hiding something, I don't know its hard to tell with her." She said.

She fidgeted in her seat, then stood up abruptly.

"Well I'm heading to bed, 'Night."

And she headed up stairs.

"O...okay!" Fred called after her. "See you tomorrow!"

Cammy entered the dorm room and flopped down on her bed.

"Are you going to sleep with your shoes on?"

She turned to see Angelina Johnson staring at her, then glanced down at her loafer-clad feet.

"Guess so."

Angelina rolled her eyes and started unpacking her suitcase.

"Oh! I saw your dad in the paper!" She said as she tossed a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ on Cammy's bed.

Cammy flipped through the paper until she found the page she was talking about. She read aloud: "_Hunter Oakson urges the Ministry of magic to reverse the integration of muggleborns and half-bloods into the wizard community, saying-"_ Cammy folded the newspaper back up and handed it back to Angelina, who was watching her carefully.

"Saying that 'the natural order of things is that wizards are greater than muggles, and that any mixing of the two is a travesty against the wizarding world.'" Angelina finished.

"I didn't know the Oakson's were such a bigoted family, Cammy."

Cammy looked at her. "I am _not_ my father."

Angelina stared at her a few more seconds, then laughed. "Obviously."

Cammy gave her a small smile and kicked off her shoes. she curled up under the covers, but it would be a few more hours before she managed to go to sleep.

**Lissa's POV**

Lissa was reading her book, sitting by a window in her dorm room since she was already done unpacking her stuff long before the others did.

"Lissa you need to stop reading." said Penelope

Lissa, of course, ignored her and continue to read. Penelope sighed and took the book out of her hands

"Hey!" Lissa said, reaching for her book but Penelope kept it away from her.

"You been reading a lot more than usual. Why?"

Lissa looked at her "No reason why okay, I just want to read." she told her

Penelope look at her closely "Okay whatever you say, Lissa" she said and went back to unpacking her stuff still holding Lissa's book.

Lissa looked outside the window thinking about what she heard in the kitchen during the summer

_Flashback:_

_Lissa was walking downstairs to get something to drink even though it was 1:00 in the morning, she'd been up late at night reading. When she got near the kitchen she heard both her parents talking _

"_Hunter, we need to choose now!" _

"_Alice we have time, he won't back for awhile," He told her._

"_I don't care he's expecting one of the children to be part of this!"_

"_Well we know it can't be Cammy, she's in Gryffindor. It has to be Lissa or Milo."_

"_Well Lissa is smart, and very flexible, and great with a wand."_

"_So is Cammy, but still, she is in Gryffindor."_

"_Well, we'll know about Milo soon" _

_Hunter nodded "Yeah... but he's a bit different from the both of us. Lissa is more like me, and Cammy is like you. I'm still surprised that they didn't get into Slytherin." _

"_Yeah same here, But Ravenclaw is fine I guess." Alice said. _

"_Yes, Okay so it's either Milo or Lissa that's going to be the next Death Eater in this family, because Cammy just had to be part of Gryffindor."_

_Liss was standing there in shock as she realized what her parents were talking about: Her Parents are Death Eaters and there trying to get either her or Milo to join. _

_She stood there for a minute or two, then went back upstairs promising that she won't tell Milo nor Cammy. If they ever found out, she didn't know what they would do._

"Hello, earth to Lissa." Penelope was waving a hand in front of Lissa's eyes

Lissa was blinking. "Oh hey."

"You alright Lissa? you seemed to space out there?" She asked

Lissa brought her knees to her chest "Yeah...I'm fine."

"You don't seem like it." Penelope argued

Liss sighed, defeated, and she told Penelope what had happened that summer, and what she overheard.

Penelope looked at her in shock.

"I don't know what I should do, I want to tell them but at the same time I want to keep them safe from it."

"They're not safe! Lissa, your parents want to force you into an evil cult army following the most dangerous dark wizard of all time. We have to do something about it!"

"And what will we do?" Lissa snapped. "What will we do? Will we stop them? Should Cammy, Milo and I run away!? They'll know that I over heard them! We'll be a target! I don't want to run! I won't run till both of them know who our parents are and if that happens I'll be sure that it was from me." Lissa told and walked over to her bed and lay down

"Good night Penelope, and we will not talk about this again!" she told her sternly and laid there hoping that sleep would come soon.

Morning!

Lissa woke up from her sleep. she got up look at the time and it was 5:00, she looked around the room and saw that everyone was still asleep. Lissa got dressed quietly and went down to the Great Hall with her stuff. When she got there it was pretty much vacated. She sat at the Ravenclaw table. She grabbed a book and began to read while more students came into the Great Hall. She ignored them all and continue to read.

**Cammy's POV: **

Cammy woke up, she gazed around the room and noticed that everyone was getting ready and heading out the room. Cammy got out of bed and got ready for the day. She grabbed her school supplies and headed out of the common room. She ran into Fred and George on her way out.

"Hey! We were waiting for you!" said Fred.

Cammy raised her eyebrows. "You're never late for breakfast, whether I'm there or not."

"Well, we had to make sure you didn't miss the start-of-the-year show!" They said, grinning.

"This one's gonna be great." Fred said.

Cammy smiled and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Alright! Don't want to miss a minute."

A few minutes later the whole school was in the Great Hall, stuffing themselves with breakfast. Cammy took a big mouthful of pancake with raspberry syrup, then a high-pitched pop rang out behind her. Cammy turned in time to see the entire Slytherin table erupt in glitter and confetti. A pastry exploded into Red-and-Gold streamers and ribbons halfway to a Slytherin's mouth. The Slytherin kids looked around like startled rabbits, and started booing when the saw the streamers reading 'Gryffindor Rules!" strewn all over the table.

Cammy laughed so hard her sides hurt.

George and Fred high fived each other.

"You think Lissa saw?" George asked.

Cammy looked over and saw Lissa rubbing her side. "Yeah she saw."

George nodded and started to eat his pancakes.

"Weasleys!" Filch screeched as he hobbled towards them.

"Gotta run!" George said.

"Alright!"

Cammy stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, slung her bookbag over her shoulder, and sprinted to defense against the dark arts.

**Milo's POV**

Milo suddenly found himself in a sea of people rushing to class. He pushed his way through the crowd and into a hallway. He looked around. The Castle seemed impossibly huge. How would he even _find_ Charms? Someone behind him grabbed his elbow.

"What?" He asked as he turned around. It was Amaya, the other Ravenclaw he'd met at the feast.

"Milo, where are you going? Charms is all the way on the other side of the castle!"

"Hey! This castle is huge, its impossible to find anything in this castle! How do you know where to go anyway?"

"I had the Prefect draw me a map. Here, I'll show you." She grabbed the map and handed it to him

Milo look at it "Oh! We should run now!" he said looking at the map and then started to run with Amaya behind him.

They ran till they got to the classroom. They entered the room. "We are so sorry to we are late this castle is huge!" Milo told Professor Flitwick.

"No Problem! Half the class is late on the first day.' Flitwick said.

Both Milo and Amaya walked over to Anthony Goldstein and dumped their stuff on the desk.

"Okay first years!" Flitwick shouted in a thin, reedy voice. "I'm going to start you off with a very simple hovering charm! I'll have Anthony pass out the feathers- right, good lad. And now all of you will have to repeat after me! Wingardium Leviosa!"

Everybody waved their wands and repeated him, but nobodywas getting it up.

"Be sure to get the wand movements right!" Flitwick said as he demonstrated on his own feather.

Milo waved his wand, trying to exactly copy Flitwick's movements.

_Swish and Flick, Swish and flick…_

The whole class gasped as Anthony's feather hesitantly floated into the air.

"Well done, well done!" Flitwick said.

Milo turned back to his feather, which stubbornly stayed on his desk. Pretty soon, Amaya's was in the air, followed by several others. Milo bit his lip and concentrated.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He said, with no luck.

"Here." Amaya said as she took his wrist and guided his wand movements. "Just like that, see? Now try again."

Milo blushed and turned his attention back to the feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather floated high into the air above their heads.

"Well done Milo!" Flitwick said. "I knew it would be good to have another Oakson in the classroom. Your sister Lissa was quite the bright student!"

The rest of their classes flew by, and before Milo knew it, he was sitting at the Ravenclaw table for dinner. Lissa was there too, but she had buried herself in a book. _Again. _Milo sighed, and scooted down the table to sit with Amaya.

**A/N:**

**This is it! The next Chapter will be up soon real soon! We type this story really fast!**

**I hope to see some review! I want to thank S****igiltristan for the Follow! **

**We thank you for all the views too :) **

**Pringle &amp; Freak Out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is chapter five and lets begin with smiles and reviews! So please review me and Pringle would love that! :) No really we would! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter if we did we both be in it! No really we would of be AWESOME IN IT!:) **

**So enjoy the story! (This was written by Pringle, this A/N thing!)**

Chapter Five:

**Lissa's POV: **

Lissa was heading to her next class for the day, which was Potions. She was thinking of so many things at once that it was giving her a headache. She entered the classroom and sat next Cammy and George.

"Okay everyone, look on the board and you'll see the ingredients for the _Suadet Solution, _which we'll be making today." Professor Snape told the class.

"It is a rudimentary potion and is known to cure acne. I daresay some of you could use it." He said snidely.

"Wonderful!" George said. "Now I know what I'll give you for your birthday Professor!"

"Five points from Gryffindor Weasley. And the rest of you would do well to gather your ingredients. This potion takes two hours to brew."

Lissa scowled and headed over to the supply cabinet, swearing that the first chance she got, she would slip dung beetles into Snape's morning pumpkin juice.

She gathered her ingredients and started preparing them, but her mind was elsewhere.

Her Mother's words rang in her head, '_we have to choose now!'_

Her parents had been waiting on Milo to get sorted before they chose who would be a Death Eater, and Lissa had a feeling it would be her. She was oldest, after all, and Cammy was out of the question.

What was she going to do? She didn't want to run. They had nowhere to go, and as much as she hated what her parents were doing, they were still _her parents._

"Lissa! What are you doing?! Your hands-"

She turned to see George's frightened face staring at her, then looked down at her own hands.

"Oh, for Morganna's sake…" She muttered.

She'd forgotten to put on her dragon hide gloves before slicing her acere beans, and the juice had gotten all over her fingers, turning them red and raw.

Snape strode over and inspected her fingers.

"Oakson, to the hospital wing immediately."

"I'll take her! Cammy said.

"You don't need to, I'm fine, I can go myself."

"No, you're not." Cammy said as she took her by the elbow and led her into the hallway.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Cammy spoke up.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired."

Cammy shook her head. "You've been acting weird the past two months. You're always hiding in a book, and i've never seen you space out like that before."

Lissa bit her lip. "Things are just changing okay? Way too fast."

Then they arrived at the hospital wing, and Madame Pomfrey fussing over the state of Lissa's hands was a welcome distraction.

Cammy stood in the doorway watching as the nurse applied salve and bandages to her fingers.

"The dressings on these acid burns need to be changed every thirty minutes, and you're not to do anything with your hands for seventeen hours, so I'm afraid you're going to have to stay the night."

Lissa groaned.

"Well that's what happens when you don't have the good sense to wear gloves." Madame Pomfrey sniffed.

"I'm sorry, I mean, thank you. I just didn't want to miss astronomy tonight."

Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Don't worry about it dear. You can get the work from a classmate, and you'll be right as rain by morning."

Cammy walked up and placed Lissa's bookbag (which she had grabbed for her when they left potions) on the chair next to her hospital bed.

"I can get you any homework we have, and I'll bring Milo in to visit you later today okay?"

All Lissa did was nod looking down at her hands.

Cammy sighed and started to leave, but Lissa called her back.

"Wait! I need you to give this to George." She told her and handed a note to Cammy.

"It says to meet me in the Library for his Transfiguration tutoring but... since I'm going to be stuck in here for the night he might as well be here, and tell him to come after dinner so he can bring me some food."

Cammy nodded and she turned around and left the hospital wing

**Cammy's POV**

Cammy walked out of the hospital wing and back to the classroom. She sat back down by her cauldron, put on her gloves, and dumped the ingredients in.

"Is she okay?" Fred and George whispered.

"Yeah, but she going to have to stay the night and she can't do anything with her hands for seventeen hours..." Cammy said. "Oh, Lissa want me to give you this." She grabbed the note and handed it to George.

George blinked. "Oh, Okay." He read the paper. "So I'm going to meet her in the Hospital wing?"

"Yes and just go during dinner, she wants you to bring her some food. I'll make the plate for you, she doesn't like eating too much for some odd reason… Father's the same way, but no one cares about that! " Cammy told him.

George nodded. "Okay!" He said and went back to his potion, which was not looking too good, it was smoking strangely and smelled weird.

She looked down at her own cauldron and gasped. The bat spleens were on fire!

After the potions class was evacuated and Professor Snape dismissed what he called 'The most disastrous class he had ever had the misfortune to teach.' Cammy and Fred had some time to kill. Milo was still in defense against the dark arts, George was attempting to feed Ron's rat Scabbers a caramel that would supposedly turn him purple, and of course, Lissa was still in the hospital.

So Cammy and Fred were stuck in the common room tossing whizzing frisbees up in the air and watching them twirl and sparkle on the way down.

"I wish we could go to Hogsmeade." Cammy sighed.

Fred looked at her. "We can!"

"I mean now, not on an organized outing with everyone else."

"Yeah I know, and we still can."

Cammy stared at him. "You're telling me that you know a way to sneak into Hogsmeade without getting caught, and you _never _told me?!"

Fred looked sheepish. "Well, we haven't tried this one out yet, but now seems like a good time! George? Where'd you leave the map?"

George looked up from Scabbers, who bit him on the finger and made his escape.

"Ouch! Bloody rat! It's in my trunk, wrapped in that sweater Mom made me."

"Right! Be right back!" Fred said as he bounded up into the boy's dormitory. He reappeared a minute later, clutching a blank piece of parchment.

"Let's go Cammy!"

"You two have fun!" George called after them.

When they got to the hallway, Fred showed her the parchment, which was very blank.

"You sure this is what you were looking for?" Cammy asked.

"Uh-huh." Fred whispered. "But we can't activate it here, someone might see."

"Alright then, come with me!" Cammy said as she grabbed Fred's hand and led him to a tapestry of Morganna defeating the dragon of Uun. She looked around to make sure the hallway was empty, then pulled it aside to reveal a small space just big enough for two people. They climbed in and let the tapestry fall over the entrance.

"Lumous!" Cammy said, and the space was flooded with bluish light from her wand. Fred unfolded the parchment and waved his wand over it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

Cammy watched in amazement as ink appeared on the parchment, illustrating the entire castle and all the people in it.

"See? There's a passageway leading from-" Cammy held her hand for him to stop, she heard footsteps heading towards them.

Fred whispered "Mischief managed!" And the parchment went blank, just as the tapestry was pulled aside, revealing two fifth year boys on the other side.

"Whoops!" The taller one said. "Looks like this spot is already taken."

And he let the tapestry fall back over them.

Even in the bluish half-light from her wand, Cammy could tell that Fred was as red as his hair.

Cammy knew she was blushing too but didn't say anything "Okay, I think they're gone" she said.

Fred nodded and did the enchantment again.

"Okay like I was saying, there's a passageway at Gregory statute." He told her.

Cammy smiled. "Okay, we can sneak out tonight." she told him.

Fred nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Cammy and Fred stepped out of the space, let the tapestry fall and walked back to the common room.

**Lissa's POV:**

After trying to take a nap, which was hard to do when she was constantly being woken up to get her bandages changed, there was a knock on the hospital wing door.

"Lissa Oakson! You have a visitor!" Madame Pomfrey called. Lissa pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed, now looking at the time. _It's not dinner time yet, so its not George... _She thought.

The door opened and she saw that it was her brother Milo.

"Oh, hey Milo what's up?"

Lissa looked at him. He came over, took her stuff of the chair, and sat down.

"Hey, how's your hand?"

"Oh, its fine nothing to worry about. Just as long mother or father knows about it." she told him. "Anyway, hows your day going?"

"It going great, I been walking around with Amaya because she is like the only girl in Ravenclaw that is awesome!"

"Hurtful, I'm in there!" Lissa said with a pretend hurt look.

"Well you know what I mean but anyway, I knew her for only 3 days and we are like the best of friends its like I knew her longer than 3 days, it feels like 3 years! We're going to join the wizard chess club together! It's going to be awesome!" Milo said smiling and then looked at Lissa. "I'm planning on asking her out."

Lissa smiled. "Yay!"

"Yeah, but…. She's a muggle born."

Lissa looked at him and a pit formed in her stomach. "Go for it, but _don't_ tell Dad!"

Milo nodded. "Okay!" He said.

Lissa smiled. "Okay go!"

Milo hopped off the chair and hurried away.

Lissa laid back down and busied herself with watching the moving pictures on the walls. She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of so many things that it was making her head spin.

Lissa opened her eyes when she heard footsteps, it was Madame Pomfrey walking to her bed with a fresh set of bandages.

"Time to change them."

Lissa got up slowly. She looked at the clock and saw that dinner had just started.

Lissa held out her hands and Madame Pomfrey set to work changing the dressings for the umpteenth time. Her hands were actually looking a lot better, the angry red splotches where the acere juice had spilled had now faded to a soft pink, and she could move her fingers without them stinging.

No sooner had Madame Pomfrey finished than a knock sounded on the door. The school nurse got up and opened it, letting George in with a steaming plate of food.

"Room service for a Miss Lissa Oakson!" He called.

Lissa smiled. "Over here!"

George maneuvered his way over, sat by Lissa on the bed, and handed her the tray.

"You can thank Cammy for the food, she put the plate together."

"Well when I get out of this place I'll thank her." She told him. She took a bite of the food and smiled. "Thank you for bringing it though." She told him.

George was grinning. "Oh, it's no problem, besides didn't I need to be up here so you can tutor me?"

Lissa blinked for a little bit. "Oh yeah.. Can you hand me my bag please?" She asked him while she put her food beside her. George grabbed her bag and handed it to her. "Thank you." She told him and took out her Transfiguration book and then place her book down.

"So what didn't you understand last year?" Lissa asked him.

"Umm.. Well I wasn't able to turn a hedgehog into a teacup, just a spiky bowl-shaped thing. That's why Mcgonagall flunked me."

Lissa nodded. "Yeah, turning a living organism into an inanimate object is hard! What you need to do is focus on turning cellular structures into basic chemical compounds."

George blinked. "I did not understand a word you just said."

"Just turn it into ceramic."

"Ohh…"

"Here, see that fly over there?" Lissa said, point to a small bug on the window. "Try turning it into a lump of ceramic, don't worry about shaping it just yet."

George nodded. "Okay." He looked at the fly.

"Herinanovo poculum!"

The fly dropped off the window and hit the sill with a clatter. Lissa hopped off the bed to inspect it. Where the fly had been, was a hard white lump.

"Alright! she said as she waved her wand and changed it back. "Now let's try that again, but this time, try a bowl-shape."

By the time Madame Pomfrey got impatient and kicked George out for 'not letting her patient get any rest' the fly had been transfigured so many times it seemed eager to get away, and George had gotten the hang of turning it into a rough teacup-shape.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" He called before the exasperated nurse closed the door on him. Then she rounded on Lissa. "Now to bed with you!"

Lissa rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

**A/N:**

**Well thats it folks hope you like this chapter better than all the other one and I hope you review and if you do I'll get you a cookie! :) The next chapter will be up soon… Don't know how long but it will be up soon! **

**Pringle and Freak Out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay here is a new chapter for you wonderful people I hope that you will enjoy this as much as me and Pringle typed it!**

**Disclaimer: We ****DO NOT**** own Harry Potter nor its characters! Only Lissa, Cammy, and Milo and this plot oh and their parents.. I think that's it :) **

Chapter Six

**Cammy's POV**

Cammy was walking down to the hospital wing to see if Lissa was able to leave that day.

When she got there she went over to Lissa's bed and saw that she was still asleep. Cammy poked her shoulder, but nothing happened. She shook her shoulder.

"Lissa wake up!" Lissa woke up with a start and noticed it was Cammy.

"Oh hey, What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you can leave?"

Lissa thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah I can leave." She told her. She got out of bed. She made the bed so the house elves wouldn't have too, knowing that they were there. She grabbed her notebag and they both left.

"I'll meet you in the Great Hall in a bit, I need go change." Lissa told her.

Cammy nodded and went to the Gryffindor tower, since it wasn't breakfast time yet.

When she entered the tower she saw Fred and George sitting on the couch doing something. She walked over to them and sat on a chair, they seemed not to notice at first. Then George looked over.

"Oh, hey Cammy when did you get here?"

"Just got here." She told him looking over at what they were doing. "What are you guys doing?" she asked them.

Fred and George looked at one another and then to Cammy.

"Nothing." They told her.

Cammy nodded. "Okay, whatever." She got up and headed for the hallway, where she paced restlessly.

She started to walk down to the Great Hall, and then she over heard something.

"Shut up, Malfoy"

"I would have expected better from your family!"

Cammy rounded the corner and saw Malfoy, who had Milo backed into a corner. The first year girl she'd seen with Milo at the feast was trying to pull Malfoy away from him.

"Leave him alone!"

"Get off of me you filthy mudblood." Malfoy snarled. He turned back to Milo and whispered something to him. Milo went pale. Cammy sprinted forward and yanked Malfoy off her brother. She pushed him away so he fell on his butt and brandished her wand threateningly.

"Get out of here you slimy git!" She growled. "And if I ever find you near my brother again, I'll jinx your tongue so badly you'll only speak in limericks the rest of your life!"

Malfoy scrambled backward and got to his feet. He sneered at them before turning and running toward the great hall.

Cammy turned to Milo and the girl.

"Are you guys okay?"

The girl- a dark haired Ravenclaw with tan skin- nodded.

"I don't know what his problem was! He just saw us holding hands and then started yelling at us!" She turned to Milo. "Do you know him or something?"

Milo didn't respond. He was still white as a sheet and was staring at Cammy urgently.

"Our dad is friends with his dad." Cammy answered for him. "We have to hang out with the git a lot. He's usually this pleasant."

The Ravenclaw girl made a face.

Milo stepped forward and grabbed Cammy's sleeve.

"I just remembered, Cammy still has some of my stuff! You go ahead to breakfast Amaya."

Amaya nodded and headed down the hall, which was now crowded with students.

Cammy took Milo's hand and they ducked into an empty classroom. Milo sat in a chair and Cammy knelt down so that she was eye-level with him.

"What's wrong? What did he say to you?"

Milo was breathing very quickly and Cammy was afraid he might pass out.

"He saw me and Amaya together and he started yelling because she's muggleborn and he thinks we shouldn't date-"

Cammy raised her eyebrows. "You have a girlfriend already?"

Milo flushed. "That's not important!"

"Okay, go on."

"...And he said, 'What kind of game are you playing? If You-Know-Who finds out a Death-Eater family is mixing with mudbloods, he'll kill all of you.'"

"What- what the-?! You-Know-Who disappeared ten years ago!"

"But Death Eaters and Death Eater families are still around! It said so in the _Daily Prophet_! And ours is one of them!"

Cammy rubbed her temples. "We don't know that. Just because of something Malfoy said-"

"It makes sense."

She bit her lip. It _did_ make sense. Her parents- her father especially- hated muggles and muggleborns alike. And a lot of exclusively pure blood families were involved with he-who-must-not-be-named. Just look at the Blacks.

She'd only been three when _he_ fell, but still she remembered her father disappearing for days at a time, and coming back in black robes and a mask. She had thought it was just a costume.

She stood up abruptly and forced a smile for Milo.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's just Malfoy running his mouth. How about you go to breakfast? I'll go find Lissa."

Milo looked at her, not entirely convinced, but he nodded and headed for the Great Hall anyway.

Cammy sprinted for the Ravenclaw tower.

She had to find Lissa. She would know how to figure this out.

She raced up the spiral staircase to the Ravenclaw common room and skidded to a stop in front of the door. A bronze eagle doorknocker spoke to her in a lyrical voice:

"_When my first is a task to a young girl of spirit,_

_And my second confines her to finish the piece,_

_How hard is her fate! How great is her merit_

_If by taking my whole she affects her release!_

_What is the answer?"_

"Merlin's Beard! I don't know. I'm just looking for my sister. Lissa Oakson. Have you seen her?"

"_If it's information you seek, come and see me_

_If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three."_ The doorknocker replied lazily.

"Nevermind." Cammy grumbled. Then she banged on the door.

"Lissa! You in there?!"

The door opened suddenly and Cammy stumbled into the room. Lissa- who was on the other side- caught her before she could fall on her face.

"Woah! What is it?"

Cammy gripped her elbow as she caught her balance.

"Malfoy said something bad to Milo."

"Oh no."

"He seems to think that our parents are death eaters."

Lissa's eyes widened, and she looked scared, but she composed herself quickly and started checking the books in her bag.

"How would he know?"

"I don't know, but it makes sense. You know how, when we were little, our dad disappeared a lot and sometimes he'd come back in black robes and a skull mask? Like the death eaters in the newspapers? I can't be the only one who remembers that."

Lissa looked at her. "Yeah well, maybe it was something else, so you go to breakfast and I'll meet you there." Lissa told her quickly. Lissa grabbed both of Cammy's shoulders and started to push her out of the Common room. "Everything is going to fine, Malfoy was just being a git, that's all."

"Wait Lissa what are you-" Before she could finish she was out of the room and the door was closed. Cammy stood there stunned for a bit. She huffed and went to the Great Hall.

**Lissa's POV**

Lissa was breathing hard as she stood there. _What do I do now!? _Lissa thought. She ran up stairs and saw Penelope sitting on her bed reading through a book. She looked up and saw Lissa's panicked look.

"Wow, hey whats up?"

"Malfoy told Milo that our parents are Death Eaters, but Cammy thinks its crazy, but she also thinks it makes sense, but I told her it was crazy and pushed her out of the common room!"

"Lissa you do realize that they are going to find out about the truth one way or the other."

"Yes but I have to make sure it's from me and not that Malfoy git!" Lissa ran out of the tower. She looked around the hall and saw no one around. She walked and noticed Malfoy and his goons.

"Malfoy!" Lissa called loudly probably some of the kids could hear her in the Great Hall. Malfoy stop and looked at her annoyed. "What is it Oakson?"

Lissa grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to where no one could hear her.

Lissa stopped and tossed him to the wall. "Why did you tell Milo about our parents being Death Eaters!?"

Malfoy looked at her. "He didn't know?"

Lissa glared at him. "NO! I found out this summer, but I decided not to tell them about it to keep them safe!" She yelled. "I know what they are planning, but I want to make sure that nothing happens! If they found out the truth they would hate me for not telling them right away, especially Cammy!"

Malfoy looked at her and laughed. "Oh man you have it hard, like really."

Lissa glared at him. "You have it easy! You're an only child, I have two siblings! My parents are trying to choose between me and my brother!"

"So you knew along and you decided to keep it a secret?" Someone said behind her.

Lissa stood frozen for a minute. Then she turned around and saw both Cammy and Milo glaring at her.

**TO BE CONTINUED! (Cliffhanger Surprise!) **

**A/N: Well that will be it! Hope to see some reviews please, I'll give you a cookie! **

**But anyway The next chapter will be up soon I promise! :) **

**Pringle &amp; Freak Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone, We left off on a Cliffhanger so yeah! Love Cliffhangers they're fun! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter (It is so long it was 6 pages long!)there is more things to discover and stuff!**

**disclaimer: WE don't own Harry Potter that all goes to J.K. Rowling we only own The Oaksons that is it! :) **

Chapter Seven:

**Milo's POV**

Milo was glaring at his older sister, Lissa, mad that she didn't tell them about their parents being Death Eaters.

"Well?" Cammy asked.

Lissa looked at the both of them. " W-well..um.."

Milo just glared at her for a bit. "So you knew since summer?" He asked.

Lissa nodded. "Yes."

"And you didn't want to tell us because you thought it would keep us safe?" Cammy asked.

Lissa nodded again not looking at them.

"Why?"

"Because..." She didn't continue.

Milo and Cammy look at each other. "Lissa you made a decision not to trust us-"

"No I was trying-" Cammy raised her hand to stop her from talking.

"NO!" Cammy yelled, which made Lissa flinch.

" I won't listen to you Lissa, you think you're by yourself in this, so if you think that we'll let you be." After that Cammy and Milo left.

Milo stormed down to the Great Hall. He was so mad and scared, he went through his day and couldn't even remember his classes.

His parents were criminals, murderers maybe, and Lissa had known. She had known that they might even try to make Milo a criminal too, and she hadn't even told him. _Why wouldn't she tell him?_

Milo felt tears pricking his eyes and ducked into a bathroom before anyone could see.

This was all just too much.

**Cammy's POV:**

Cammy barely held it together through the day. By the time she made it to the Gryffindor common room she was shaking with rage. She crawled through the portrait hole and immediately turned and punched the wall, attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Woah." Said George.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"Can't tell you here." Cammy whispered.

Fred and George looked at each other. Cammy walked out of the common room and into another room, which she'd found in her second year there.

They followed her inside, and Cammy closed the door behind them. She stood there for a few minutes, Cammy faced them. "I just found out today that my parents are Death Eaters." She told them. Fred and George looked at her.

"WHAT!?" They yelled.

"Yup, and Lissa knew since summer and decided not to tell me nor Milo."

"Did she have a reason?" George asked.

"You don't think this means she's in on it do you? That she's with them?" Fred asked.

"No way." Cammy and George both said at the same time.

"She just wouldn't tell us because she doesn't trust us not to do something stupid if we found out." She told them.

Fred walked up to her and hugged her. Cammy hugged him back, burying her face in his chest while he patted her back. George left the room to let them be alone.

Cammy stayed in that position for a bit, till Fred let her go.

Cammy sighed. "I don't know what to do." She told him.

"Well maybe you should try to talk to Lissa." Fred suggested.

Cammy shook her head. "No, not yet." She said, and with that Cammy and Fred left the room.

**Lissa's POV**

Lissa was in dorm room crying with Penelope rubbing her back. "Everything is going to be okay, Lissa."

"No it won't. They hate me, they think I don't trust them!" Lissa cried. "I can't do anything about it."

Penelope sighed. "Lissa you could have avoided this if you just told them right away, but you didn't."

"I was only trying to protect them, but really I was hurting them without even knowing." Lissa cried. Penelope sighed and left her be. Lissa continued till she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Lissa got up sluggishly. She went about her day, while Cammy avoided her like the plague. Lissa assumed Milo was doing the same, so she didn't think anything when she didn't see him at breakfast. Then lunch passed, and he didn't turn up. By the time dinner passed with no Milo, Lissa was getting worried.

She picked at her food nervously. Just then, someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to see her sister there.

"Have you seen Milo?" Cammy asked.

"No. You haven't?"

Cammy shook her head. "Last night he went to tell Dumbledore about… our _situation._ That's the last I saw of him."

Lissa swallowed. "Maybe he's still with Dumbledore."

"No, I already asked. He hasn't seen Milo at all."

Lissa got up and walked over to Amaya who was eating a little. She tapped her shoulder. Amaya turned around. "Yes?"

"Have you seen Milo?"

Amaya shook her head. "No, not since yesterday, when your sister came and helped us with Malfoy."

Lissa nodded. "Okay, thank you Amaya." With that she walked away. She looked at Cammy. "Amaya hasn't seen Milo since yesterday."

Cammy frowned. "I'm scared something might've happened to him."

"You don't think it might've been because he tried to to tell?" Lissa asked.

Cammy pulled her to the side where no one could hear. "Well that's the thing about Death Eaters, Lissa." She said frustratedly. "They tend to be dangerous. Another reason you should've, you know, told us when you found out."

"I didn't think it would hurt you two!" Lissa protested. "They would pick me to be the Death Eater. I'm the oldest Ravenclaw. I thought I could just ride it out, and you two could have semi-normal life!"

Cammy huffed. "You had good intentions. I'll give you that. Doesn't make it any less stupid."

Lissa figured that was the best she was going to get for now.

"You know what? Malfoy knows all about this. Maybe he's behind it."

Lissa's words had barely sunk in before Cammy sprinted towards the Great Hall exit, where the Slytherins were filing out. Lissa was right behind her.

Cammy yanked Malfoy out of line and Lissa pinned him against the wall.

"What did you do to our brother?!"

"What? I-"

"Cammy and Lissa!" McGonagall said as she strode towards them. "Detention for both of you! I will not have students being assaulted in this school!"

"What about kidnappings?!" Cammy asked.

"I assure you that we are doing our best to find your brother, but it's obvious that Mr. Malfoy has neither the physical or magical capabilities to commit such an act."

Malfoy flushed. "Are you calling me weak?!"

McGonagall ignored him. "Now to your dormitories. All of you."

Lissa and Cammy left and headed to their common rooms. Lissa was in a full-on panic now, She turned the corner and ran head-on into someone.

"Sorry! I-" Then she saw who it was. "Milo! Where were you?!"

She hugged him hard.

Milo grinned. "Hey Lissa! I guess I spaced out a bit, I just got off the train and then… How did I get here?"

Lissa looked at him. "We've been here a week. You were missing a whole day. You don't remember anything?"

Milo shook his head. "Not since the train."

Lissa swallowed. "Milo… I think your memory's been modified."

Lissa then grabbed his arm and ran to where the Gryffindor tower was. When she got there she was stopped by the portrait.

"Password?" She asked.

Lissa looked around, hoping for someone that was in Gryffindor.

"Lissa what's wrong? I'm fine nothing is wrong." Milo said.

Lissa shook her head. "No, you are not fine! You memory is gone from all week!" She said. "And it's my fault! If I didn't keep that secret, then none of this would have happened." She said, feeling like she was going to cry again.

"What secret? It can't be that bad."

Lissa looked at him. "We need to get you memories back." She said, and went down the stairs and walked quickly to Dumbledore's office. She said the password. Dumbledore stood up and looked at Lissa.

"Yes."

"Professor, Something's wrong with Milo, his memory is gone from all week and I don't know how." She told him, panicking a bit since she was thinking that it was her fault. "C-can you help him?" she said.

Milo looked at the both of them. "Lissa I don't understand what's going on!"

Lissa looked at him. She got down to his level. "I'm sorry Milo, I didn't mean to do this to you, but I told you, it's something big, and I was thinking that if I kept it secret, nothing bad would happen. But no, something worse happened, you lost your memory and I know this is my fault. Everything that happened to you!" she said.

"Ah, is this the boy who was missing?" Dumbledore asked.

Lissa turned to him. "Yes."

"And he went missing while he was on his way here, to tell me something?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore strode over to Milo. "You say you can't remember the last week?"

Milo shook his head.

"Does it feel as if there's a wall in your mind, preventing you from accessing those memories?"

"I-yes! Exactly!"

Dumbledore nodded. "It seems that someone did not want you to tell me what you wanted to tell me, and cast a memory charm on you to erase your knowledge of it."

"Can you undo it?" Lissa asked, worried that he wouldn't be able to.

Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes." He turned back to Milo. "Do you want last week's memories back?"

Milo looked at Lissa, then back at Dumbledore and nodded. "Yes." he said.

Dumbledore nodded and pulled out his wand. He placed it against Milo's temple and muttered a series of incantations. For a minute nothing happened.

**Milo's POV**

After a moment of waiting, Milo blinked as he remembered everything that happened the last week.

"Did it work?"

He heard his sister's voice. Lissa, the one who'd lied to him. He looked at Lissa, who seemed worried.

Milo nodded, not speaking.

Lissa sighed in relief. "Thank god." She said, smiling, and then frowned "You're still mad at me."

Milo nodded again and then looked at Dumbledore. "Thank you, professor, for bringing my memory back."

Dumbledore smiled. "No problem."

Milo turned around, and when he did Lissa was not there. He started to walk out, when he stopped in his tracks and looked at Dumbledore.

"I was coming here to tell you something." He said.

Dumbledore nodded. "And what would that be?"

"Our parents... They're Death Eaters." He said looking down. He told him everything.

"Hmm I see...well that won't be a problem." He told him.

Milo look up confused. "Why's that?" He asked.

"Because you have your sisters to protect you, especially Lissa."

"Yeah right." He said bitterly. "She's the reason why I got my memory taken away in the first place!" He said.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Oh, Lissa was only trying to protect you, if you hadn't found out as she intended, there would no reason to modify your memory would there? In the meantime, I'll alert the other teachers that someone in this school modified a student's memory, and we'll do everything in our power to bring them down. We'll also send word to the Ministry of Magic so they can launch an investigation into your parents."

Milo rolled his eyes. "Fine. but if she was trying to protect she should of told us right there and then." he said and then he left the office and went to the Ravenclaw tower.

When he got there he was hugged by someone before he could enter the room.

"Oh, thank god you're okay." Said Amaya.

He patted her back and smiled "Yeah same here."

Amaya let go of him. "Where's your sister? I thought she'd be with you?"

"I don't know, maybe she went somewhere else." He said and shrugged.

Amaya nodded. "Well we should head to bed I hope she'll be okay." She said and went to her dorms, same with Milo.

It was the morning, and everybody was eating breakfast. Milo was talking to Amaya and Anthony, till someone tapped on his shoulder, he turned around to see Penelope.

"Have you seen Lissa? She wasn't in her bed this morning."

Milo shook his head.

Penelope sighed and then nodded. "Okay." She said, and walked away. Amaya looked at Milo. "You should go tell Cammy." She told him. Milo nodded. "Okay." He got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table. He walked up to Cammy and tapped her shoulder. Cammy turned around. "Milo!" She engulfed him into a hug. "Oh, you're alright!" She said, smiling. She let go of him.

"Where were you yesterday?" She asked him.

"I well... got my memory taken away"

"What?!" Cammy basically yelled.

"Shh! Like I said I got my memory taken away from this week." He explained. "I bumped into Lissa. We went over to the Gryffindor Tower to speak to you but Lissa didn't know the password. So we went to Professor Dumbledore. And I got them back."

"Do you remember who did it to you?"

"No." Milo frowned. "I mean, they were wearing a cloak. I didn't see their face."

Cammy nodded. "Okay... Where's Lissa now?"

"That's why I came over here, Lissa didn't come back to the tower last night."

Cammy frowned. "Okay, well... She'll be alright." She said.

Milo nodded."Okay." He went back over to his table.

By the time breakfast was over it was time for class, but since it was only Wednesday it would be one of only two.

**Cammy's POV**

Cammy went to her first class, which was the most boring class ever. Well, to Cammy it was boring. George and Fred were sitting behind her.

"Hey, did either of you see Lissa last night?"

George shook his head. "Nope!"

Cammy felt sick to her stomach. Two missing siblings in two days? Not good. What if the crazy memory stealer came after Lissa? Or worse? Cammy tried to calm herself down. Lissa went off by herself a lot, this wasn't anything new. But she'd always told Cammy where she was going before. She always told her everything. Until recently that is.

When the class ended and they entered the next classroom they saw Lissa at her original spot grabbing her stuff.

"Lissa!" Cammy yelled and walked quickly to her.

Lissa looked up with a small smile. "Oh, hi." She said.

"Where were you last night?!" Cammy asked.

"I went and talk to someone, thats all." Lissa said.

"Why didn't you come back to the dorms?"

Lissa looked down. "I'm not sure." she said.

Cammy looked at her and sighed.

"Whatever." She said, and sat in her seat with the twins in between them. They looked at eachother, then at the girls and shook their heads.

After a boring class Cammy grabbed all her stuff. She started to head out of the door with Fred beside her and George and Lissa behind them

Cammy keep looking behind her, looking at Lissa and wondering where she was.

"Lissa who did you speak to last night?"

Lissa blinked. "oh...um... Hagrid."

"Why?"

"For advice, thats all." She said.

Cammy looked at her and nodded. "Okay." Cammy was studying her face while Lissa was talking.

"Are you telling me the truth?"

Lissa nodded. "Yeah." She said.

Cammy nodded, and sped up so she was walking ahead of everyone. Her family was literally falling apart at the seams. Her parents were criminals. Her brother was a target. And she didn't even know who Lissa was anymore.

Cammy bit her lip, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. This was _not _the third year she'd been hoping for.

"Cammy wait!" Lissa ran up to here. Cammy looked at her "What?!" She asked, with so much venom in her voice.

Lissa winced, but stayed calm.

"I know you hate me right now but I'm going to tell you and Milo everything, maybe even George and Fred, just meet me at Hagrid's place."

"Why should I?" Cammy asked.

"Please, I hate this as much as you do but please just meet me there at 8:00." She said.

Cammy nodded. "Fine." She said, she turned around and walked away.

**A/N: Okay we are done I really hope you like the drama in this and stuff because I did, and it took a long time and it took a lot of thinking like really I was struggling to get ideas! But anyway the next chapter will be up sooner than 2 weeks! :)**

**Freak &amp; Pringle Out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, another chapter already wow! Now we shall get on with the other chapter and I hope that we can get some Reviews and stuff :)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K Rowling who is very awesome!**

Chapter Eight:

**Cammy's POV**

That night, Cammy snuck out of the Gryffindor common room. She took the secret passageway to Hogsmeade and then doubled back around to Hagrid's hut. Milo and Lissa were already there.

Lissa was walking back and forth while Milo was looking everywhere but at Lissa.

Cammy walked up to Milo and cleared her throat, Lissa stopped and looked at the two of them. "Oh, okay well..Um…what do you want to know?"

Cammy looked at her. "Everything."

Lissa nodded. "Okay… Well, it started when I overheard mom and dad talking last summer. Mom was telling dad to hurry up and choose, but he said that they had time then said that You-know-who won't be back for awhile." She started.

"Then mom said she didn't care, he expected us to choose sooner or later. I started to get curious about who the 'he' was, but then I heard them say that 'it couldn't be you, Cammy since your in Gryffindor, it had to be me or Milo.' Then they said it. That they're Death Eaters and how they are going to choose me or Milo" Lissa explained not looking at their eyes.

Cammy look at her "so why tell us now? We could have run away from that the moment you told us!"

Lissa shook her head "we can't just run away from this!"

"Why not, Lissa?!" Cammy snapped.

"Because if we do we'll end up dead, and I don't want that! It was bad enough that Milo got his memories wiped, because he knew who our parents were, and I know it was my fault everything that was about are parents as soon as you guys overheard that are parents are Death Eaters is all my fault. I know the both of you hate me at this moment but I only did this to protect you!"

"That's what Dumbledore said." Milo spoke.

Cammy and Lissa looked at Milo.

"He said that you were protecting us and that if we hadn't found out I wouldn't have had my memory wiped."

"That still doesn't give her the excuse for keeping it a secret and trying to make decisions for us." Cammy said, still mad.

Lissa sighed. "Cammy, Milo I'm sorry but I had to to keep you safe, even Dumbledore agreed with me."

"No he didn't." Milo spoke up.

"What?"

"He just said he understood why you did it. He didn't say it was a good idea." Milo said.

Okay, well...I hated keeping it from you, really, I cried myself to sleep."

Cammy stepped toward her. "And what about you Lissa? You keep talking about keeping us safe, but what about you? If we don't do something you will become a henchman to the most evil dark wizard of all time. Is that what you want?"

"Of course not, as soon they ask me, I'll tell them I'll think about it and then we run." Lissa said.

Cammy looked at her, then to Milo who shrugged. "But will they take that answer? And will they come after us?"

Lissa shrugged. "We can run to the woods and then we go to people we trust the most." She said.

"The Weasleys." Cammy frowned. "Wait… what happened to 'we can't run or we'll die?'"

Lissa looked down. "Well…"

"You just don't want to leave them yet do you?"

Lissa straightened. "And what if I don't? I'm thirteen, I didn't think I'd be leaving home so soon. I'd like to have as much time as possible with _actual_ parents. Wouldn't you?"

Cammy laughed. "Actually, I can't wait to get away. Remember when I was sorted into Gryffindor? They almost disowned me. They haven't treated me the same since. I would have run away a long time ago if it weren't for you and Milo."

Lissa bit her lip. "And you? Milo?"

Milo looked at his feet. "I don't want to leave either, but I don't want to have to keep Amaya secret from them."

"We'll figure it out." Cammy said. "We still have time, but we can't stay forever."

"I know."

Lissa looked around at the deepening shadows. "We should head back to the castle."

Cammy and Milo nodded. They started to head back to the castle with Lissa in the back.

"You know…" Milo spoke up. "We might not have that much time at all. Dumbledore said they'd investigate our parents. They'll probably be in Azkaban soon."

"What?!" Lissa yelled, feeling scared now. "Okay, we'll be fine okay? Nothing will happen to us."

Cammy looked at her, uncertain about what she said but she shrugged and continued the walk back to the castle.

Lissa and Milo went to their tower as Cammy walked into the Gryffindor common room where she saw Fred looking at the fire.

She blinked, a bit surprised. She slowly walked over to him and sat down.

Cammy looked at him for a bit.

"Did she tell you everything?" He asked.

Cammy nodded. "Yeah..." she said, not very happy.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking at her with concern in his voice.

Cammy sighed "I guess everything seems wrong, and I didn't want it to be this way. But hey, it'll do." she said with the last part in sarcastic.

Fred nodded "yeah I guess I understand but hey things will get better. now how about we get some sleep and then we'll forget everything that had happen this few weeks" Fred said smiling at her

Cammy couldn't help but smile. "okay" she said She got up and went to her dorm room. Change into Pajamas and went to bed.

The castle was eerily quiet over the next month. Cammy, Lissa, and Milo purposefully avoided everyone and everything that could have news about their parents, and nearly everyone avoided them as well. But when October came, Dumbledore called all three of them into his office to deliver some news they couldn't run from.

"Your father has escaped from Azkaban."

"What? How?" Lissa asked.

"All we know is that someone broke in and helped him escape. It seems similar to the Gringotts break-in. Your mother is still in custody."

Milo's lip trembled.

"Do you three have a place to stay?" Dumbledore asked.

Cammy looked at Lissa and Milo. She nodded. "Yeah, we do."

Dumbledore nodded. "Okay, good, and I want you guys to stay there for a couple of days. On the off chance your father comes looking for you here."

"Wouldn't it be safer inside the castle?" Lissa protested.

"Not if it's the first place he'll look, and he doesn't even know we know the Weasleys." Cammy said.

"Cammy's right," Dumbledore said. "and the person who hexed Milo hasn't been caught. I can't allow you three to stay with this added threat until we have some backup. You three should get packed, in the meantime I'll arrange for you to travel to the Weasley's by floo powder tomorrow morning."

Lissa blinked, panicking a little.

"Wait, don't you think we're going a little fast about this?" She asked.

Cammy looked at her like she was crazy to even think that.

"Lissa! our father just broke out of Azkaban!"

Lissa nodded. "Yeah I know, but I think he won't just come straight here to get us!" She turned to Dumbledore. "You said it would only be for a couple of days before you got some backup?" Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I sent for a few Aurors to guard the castle."

"Okay! I say we wait till Christmas time and we can leave with the Weasleys then, he can't move very fast, and he can't apparate into the castle." She explained. "And with the guy that hexed Milo, I'm sure he won't do it again since I came straight to you, Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore nodded.

"You may have something here, Lissa. Now I see why you are in Ravenclaw. It's a choice for the three of you to make though, do you really want to take this risk?"

Milo looked at Lissa. "But Lissa, what if father does come here?"

Lissa thought for a moment " Well the school is protected so he can't apprate in here and no one can disapparate out of here, so we're safe if no one lets him in."

Dumbledore nodded yet again. "Hmm."

Cammy looked uncertain, but then again, Lissa had a point.

"Lissa, you are right, but we can't leave the castle so it'll be fine in a way."

Dumbledore nodded. "Right, so you guys are staying here till christmas break staying there and when it's over you'll be fine."

Lissa nodded "Okay good." she said and walked out of the office. Milo scrambled up and hurried after her.

Cammy still felt unsure but she soon followed them out.

At dinner that night, nearly everyone avoided the three siblings. Word had gotten out about their father's escape from Azkaban, and people were whispering about it all through the Great Hall.

**Lissa's POV**

Lissa felt really on edge with all the whispers in the Great Hall, and she didn't like it one bit! She sat at the Ravenclaw table with Milo, and instantly the people sitting next to them got up and moved away. Penelope and Amaya walked up and saw what was happening.

Penelope sniffed. "Honestly, what's their problem?"

She sat down next to Lissa.

Lissa sighed. "Apparently they don't like us any more due to our father escaping Azkaban!" She said, irritated.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "So what, it's not like you're going to be like your father."

Lissa looked down at her food and nodded.

"Yeah, but these people think so!" She said, looking at the people at her table.

"They think me, Milo, and Cammy are all going to be part of this and they need to shut up with all this whispering, it's getting on my last nerves."

Amaya nodded. "Yeah they do, they don't even know the whole story!"

Milo gave Amaya a weak smile and said. "Even if they knew the story, they still wouldn't talk to us!"

Lissa sighed. "Yeah I know." She pushed her plate away and just sat there. Milo put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it to comfort her. Lissa smiled at him.

"Lissa, you need to think positive, like you usually all know you're so much better than your Dad." Amaya said.

Lissa smiled at her. "I see why Milo takes a liking to you."

Amaya blushed. "Yeah... but still stop thinking what others say about you, you know they're wrong."

"And eat some food," Penelope said, pushing Lissa's plate back at her. "I can tell you're hungry."

Lissa looked at her. "How do you know I'm hungry?" She pushed the food away.

Penelope sighed and pushed it back. "Because you've barely eaten since you told your siblings about your parents being Death eaters."

Milo looked over at Lissa. "Really?"

Lissa looked at him. "I may have eaten very little food over that month." She said.

"LISSA! You need to eat now!" Milo demanded.

Lissa sighed and grabbed her plate and started to eat.

Milo nodded, satisfied, and continued to eat.

Lissa was mumbling under her breath as she ate.

Dinner was over and everyone went to their House. Lissa was walking with Penelope and Milo with Amaya by Milo on his right. People that were walking past them quickly, looking at them with disgust. Lissa sighed as she entered the house after guessing the answer for the door. When she stepped through the door, where she heard people quieting down all of a sudden when Lissa and Milo walked in through the door. Amaya and Penelope looked at them. Lissa just walked through the crowd and to her dorm room, With Penelope following her. Lissa went to her bed and sat there for moment. then she place her head on the pillow and screamed .

Penelope sighed and went and sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Hey, don't worry about them. They're a bunch of idiots. Not worth your time."

"I know." Lissa's voice was muffled in the pillow. She rolled over and faced Penelope.

"You know, I never thought I'd hear someone call the entire Ravenclaw house 'a bunch of idiots.'"

Penelope cracked a smile. "Well, they are!"

Lissa got quiet. "It's just, it's never going to be the same." She said, finally. "I'll always be the girl with the criminal parents. We'll always be the kids without a real home. And the whole school knows it." She sighed and sat up " I don't even think George nor Fred want anything to do with us any more. Even if Cammy is in the same house!"

Penelope smirked "Yeah right, George nor Fred are going to ignore you, not even Cammy you guys been friends since the beginning of the first year!"

Lissa looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I guess your right. but first thing first I want everyone in this house that knew me would even think that I'll betray them even if my parents are Death Eaters!" She said and got up with Penelope behind her.

Lissa walked downstairs and see the same people that were talking about them but then they quiet down when they saw them walked into the room

"Okay how many people here think I'm like my parents?" Lissa asked.

Half the people in the room raised their hand.

"Okay, how many think that I won't be like my parents?"

The other half raised their hands.

"Okay, that people rose their hand on the second question are right. I wouldn't be caught dead being a Death Eater so the other half stop listening to rumors and ask the me if it is right or wrong. Okay? Okay." Lissa saidand walked back to the dorm room. Penelope followed her with a smile.

**A/N: Okay that is the end of this chapter I really hope you enjoy it an all :) so yeah lets get some reviews and some Follows/Favorites!**

**~Pringle&amp;Freak Out! **


End file.
